


Angel: the Series Drabbles - Gen (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-13
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Gen AtS drabbles written over several years.I'll keep the rating and characters updated as I add more to this collection--the rating will reflect the highest rating of any drabble posted.If any drabble contains something where one of the standard archive warnings apply (except character death that happened in TV-canon), I'll note it in the header notes. Expect canonical deaths to be mentioned.





	1. And Saved the Sum of Things (AtS ensemble; open_on_sunday: poetry challenge)

They'd just been doing their jobs, every one of them, he thought. They hadn't signed on for this. They'd all just been trying to get from one day to the next. Trying to survive.

And then the Powers That Be had given Doyle the visions and sent him to help him, and Cordelia started working for him, and Wesley had showed up and just never left.

It was funny--and not in the good way--that he'd be the only one of them left standing, when he'd been the only one going into this crusade expecting to die for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this challenge, my inspiration was A.E. Housman's "Epitaph on an Army of Mercenaries."


	2. Happily Ever After (Harmony; open_on_sunday: "rings")

Back in junior high, she'd seen the engagement ring she wanted in the window of Sunnydale's best jewelry store. Harmony didn't know who'd give it to her; it changed from week to week. She'd have a big diamond ring, and a white lace dress, and live happily ever after.

Except that she'd died at graduation, and she'd had terrible luck with guys since then (at least Spike hadn't been found dead--deader?--in her bed), and it wasn't fair that just because she was dead, she was going to be a single girl stuck in a crappy office job forever.


	3. open_on_sunday: "invitations"

She'd been so formal about inviting him into her room at the Hyperion, as though it was the words themselves, not the intention behind them, that held the power. 

Angel wondered if Fred would have asked him in the same way if he'd ever come to her new place, nodding and smiling and so oddly serious. Probably not; things had changed. Fred had changed. 

But he'd never gone there--had barely seen her at work, let alone outside--and now he'd never know, because if he went to Fred's apartment now, he'd be able to walk inside without any resistance.


	4. Wesley and Giles, between S1 and S2

Rupert Giles had always had the same effect as Wesley as most of his old schoolmaster had; he just kept waiting for the older man to voice his disapproval of him. If Sunnydale were any indication, he wouldn't have to wait very long.

But they'd both been in the bookshop for nearly half an hour, and apart from polite enquiries about their mutual acquaintances--Wesley had given him a very condensed version of the past few months--Giles hadn't actually said anything to him, which was, at least, better than Wesley had been expecting.

Wesley was on his way out the door when he noticed the volume Giles was holding, one he'd examined and rejected the last time he was in here. "You'll find the translation leaves something to be desired," he said.

Giles looked up, and Wesley tensed, waiting for him to dismiss his opinion with a few words. Instead, he nodded. "Do they have a better one?"

"They did. Angel Investigations does, now."

There was a moment's silence before Giles said, "Do try not to get it blown up, then. I may need to borrow it." 

"I'll see what I can do," he said, and left the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


End file.
